onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 546
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 625 p.18-19 and 626 p.2-19 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.2 | rank = 6 }} "Unexpected Disaster! An Assassin's Bullet Shuts the Future" is the 546th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Vander Decken IX discovers about the Tamatebako and wishes to use it to age Shirahoshi after she grows up a little. Otohime returns with a letter from the World Nobles and all the citizens finally start giving their signatures after so many years of work. At the palace, Otohime explains to her sons about Shirahoshi's ability to summon Sea Kings and how if she loses control, she could destroy the island. The princes swear they'll protect their sister. At the plaza, someone set the boxes of signatures on fire and during the confusion, Otohime is shot. She tells everyone in her last moments not to hate the shooter and Fukaboshi promises to keep her dream alive. Otohime and her children touch pinky fingers one last time and she dies. Long Summary Decken hears about the Tamatebako and tells his men to get it for him and when they cannot, he decides to wait a few years until Shirahoshi is older. Otohime returns and explains that the World Nobles have a lot of influence on the world and returned with a signiture by them and all the citizens finally give her their signatures for her cause. She celebrates with her children and husband. At the palace, Otohime explains to her sons about the Sea King incident and how Shirahoshi was the one who summoned them. She explains that mermaids have the ability to communicate with fish, however, a Mermaid Princess of legend is capable of communicating with the Sea Kings. She states that this power is capable of creating great good for the world, however, in the wrong hands it can destroy the world if used wrong. Also, she explains that Shirahoshi is unaware of this ability and if she would one day lose control of her emotions, she could destroy the island. Otohime asks her sons to become strong warriors and protect their sister and they all agree. At the plaza, someone set fire to the boxes of signature and Otohime asks to try to save them. During the confusion, someone shoots Otohime. Jinbe and Alladin tell the soldiers to find the shooter and look after her children. Fukaboshi and her children rush over to her side. Shirahoshi is stunned by what happened and Decken comes up and marks her with his Mato Mato no Mi powers and leaves. Fukaboshi swears revenge on who did this, however, Otohime asks not to and not hold hatred towards the shooter so their will not be anymore hatred spread through the island and states she let her guard down because she was happy. Shirahoshi begins to lose is and Ryuboshi and Manboshi remember what their mother said before and as Shirahoshi loses control of herself, the two brothers start dancing and singing to calm her down stating they'll always watch over their sister while everyone else are shocked by what their doing. Fukaboshi tearfully promises his mother that they'll start over and keep her dream alive so she does not have to worry and protect Shirahoshi. Otohime is glad and they all touch pinky fingers one last time and Otohime dies. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the anime, there are some scenes that are a little extended such as the scene of the Fishman Island citizens giving Otohime their signatures. The pace of the anime initially made it seem that citizens would not give their signatures. *Otohime is shown trying to save the signatures in the anime. *In the manga, when the gun that shot Otohime fired, a soldier heard it and asked what was that. This wasn't shown in the anime. *In the manga, after Otohime got shot, she was in the arms of the Minister of the Right until the time of her death. In the anime, she was first in the arms of the Minister of the Right, but was then caught by Fukaboshi and a little later placed on the floor. *In this episode, neither Keimi and Pappug as kids nor the fishwoman who looks like how Luffy first drew a picture of what he had initially thought about mermaids appears as they did in the manga. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 546 546